Mi vampiro favorito
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Día de muertos, salir a pedir dulces no está fuera de los planes de los chicos, igual películas de horror ¿no será la suya propia? Tal vez Tachimukai tenga su  pesadilla "Mi onii-chan cuñadito" pero para eso estaban los vampiros; expertos en chantaje.


**¡YAAAAAAAAY!...Ok Cat ya me lo está pegando más. Estaba así de la nada jugando con mi gato y dije "TEEEEEENGO que escribir uno de Día de muertos" y lo había pensado hace como dos semanas pero como no me daba la cabeza para una idea pues a ver si quedó bien. Inazuma Eleven no es mío…todavía. Antes de empezar ¡una calaverita!:**

_**Se hallaba Midorikawa muy contento sentado.**_

_**Devorando de nuevo un helado de fresa.**_

_**La huesuda se le apareció mas no lo había asustado.**_

_**Y sin dejar de saborear preguntó "¿Quién es esa?"**_

_**Sin responder lo arrastró al panteón.**_

_**Entre lloriqueos y varios sollozos.**_

_**Mas la vieja lo soltó con mirada de león.**_

_**Dejando huir al peliverde baboso.**_

_**Nueva víctima que había hallado.**_

_**Natsumi, la insoportable nena.**_

_**La tomó del pelo y tirándola al caño**_

_**Se deshizo de ella la cuál no valía la pena**_

_**Le tumbó los dientes y le cortó los brazos.**_

_**Entre risas se despidió de ella.**_

_**Le arruinó el caro maquillaje de payaso.**_

"_**¡Despídete ya, hueca doncella!"**_

**Finnn~, ahora sí… Enjoy!**

-¡De diablita!...no… ¡de momia!...TAMPOCO.

-Haruna, escoge uno de una vez. Llevas semanas pensando de qué disfrazarte y aún no y te decides.

-Lo sé Aki ¡pero quiero verme lo mejor posible.- Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Haruna entre montones de ropa tiradas para improvisar o una lista con miles de tachaduras con las opciones de la peliazul.

-¿Para qué? O más bien ¿para quién?- Aki rio al ver el enorme sonrojo que de un momento a otro adornaba las mejillas de la gerente- Haru, a mi no me engañas…es por Tachimukai ¿verdad?- Haruna fingía asombro, inhalando y exhalando varias veces a punto de decir cuántas cosas y pretendiendo estar sorprendida, pero al fina expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones y se tiró junto a Aki.

-En algunas ocasiones es una desventaja que seas mi mejor amiga…en algunas.- Tocaron a al puerta de la casa de la peliazul.- Deben ser Touko y Rika, les pedí que me ayudaran.- Haruna se levantó y fue a abrir sin dejar de quejarse de "esto" y "aquello". Aki simplemente se quedó recostada tratando de una vez por todas que escogiera algo ya.

- Pues no te vayas a algo complejo. ¿Qué tal de conejo?

-Es Halloween, no el festival del Kínder.

-¿Y de calabaza…?

-¡No quiero ser una verdura!

-¡Ya me harte! Y qué tal de… ¡Una bruja!

- ¿¡Bruja! ¿¡Cuando regresó Natsumi de África!- En ese instante Haruna junto con las dos recién llegadas ingresaron al cuarto.

-Qué mala eres Touko.- Le "reprendía" Rika.

-¿Mala? ¿Y quién fue la primera en tirarse de la risa? No me vallas a decir que te cae bien.

-¡No! Pero… eso no importa ahora. Aki, colócanos al tanto ¿qué ha decidido?

-¡Nada! Sálvenme.- Y así las cuatro siguieron pos horas tratando de que la pequeña gerente se decidiera ya de una vez. Llevaron de todo; un sinnúmero de revistas de Halloween, consejos para improvisar con la ropa, trajes sencillos o de los más complejos y nada le agradaba.

-No es algo del otro mundo. Además sólo vamos a pedir unos cuántos dulces, regresamos a la casa de Rika y vemos unas cuántas películas de terror ¿por qué quieres verte como la "diva" del día de muertos?- Le cuestionaba Touko moderando su tono de voz para no demostrar lo cansada que estaba.

-Porque Tachimukai también irá.- Soltaba Aki despreocupada sin darse cuenta de verdad lo que dijo.

-¡AKI!- Fue cuando la peliverde se dio cuenta en realidad.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes! ¡Y lo comprobé cuando Tachimukai me preguntó desesperado si irías con nosotros!- El cuarto quedó en silencio y miraron a Haruna quién no reaccionaba del todo.

-Que… ¿Q-que Tachim-mukai qué?- Titubeó al preguntar y Rika no tuvo de otra mas que terminar.

-Pues sí. Hoy en la mañana al acabar la práctica se acercó medio nervioso y me preguntó si sabía si irías y le dije que probablemente, luego gritó "¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!" lo miraron como bicho raro, se tuvo que calmar, luego le respondí que lo más seguro es que fueras con nosotros, se alegró, me dio gracias y se fue dando brinquitos. Después fui a casa de Touko para irnos, llegamos aquí, subimos, Aki dijo "Bruja" y Touko aseguró que hablaba de Natsumi, te ayudábamos a escoger el disfraz y…

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!

-Lo siento.

-Entonces si Tachimukai se emocionó, quiere decir…- Las tres miraron con su mirada brillosa a Haruna la cuál se iba alejando poco a poco de ellas…- ¡QUE LE GUSTAS!- gritaron las tres para empezar a celebrar entre ellas.

-Pero…no es seguro.- Haruna las bajó de su nube y se sentó con ellas en su cama.

-Y si sigues así va a ser más difícil que se acerque a ti.- Le aseguraba Rika abrazándola un poco.-Digo, ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿Qué Kido lo mate? ¿Qué te chupe el alma o la sangre? No le tengas miedo.

-_"¿Qué te chupe la sangre?"_.- Haruna sonrió ampliamente y se separó de la ojivioleta.- ¡VAMPIRESA! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Siempre me he querido vestir así!

-¡Sí! Te verías muy linda.- Aseguraron las tres. La verdad no estaban muy seguras de cómo le quedaría pero ya querían irse a dormir. La chica les ofreció alojamiento esa noche y ni locas le decían que no.

Al otro día en la mañana salieron a buscar el disfraz de Haruna y aprovecharían unas cosas que les faltaban a las demás para el suyo. Se cruzaron en el camino con algunos de los jugadores quienes se encontraban haciendo lo mismo. Ya al caer la noche se dirigieron a casa de la delantera para cambiarse y alistarse. Los demás pasarían por ellas en unos minutos. Rika obviamente fue la primera en terminar de cambiarse, ya tenía todo listo.

-El único problema es que esta falda la ADORÉ desde que la vi pero sólo les quedaba en una talla más chica.- Se quejaba Rika estirándose un poco más dicha prenda.

-No te preocupes. No hace tanto frío como pronosticaron.- Habló Touko arreglándose un poco el cabello para finalizar. Se acercó a la peliazul y se aseguró que las demás no la oyeran.- Además, yo diría que a los _Americanos_ les gusta más así. La chica titubeando estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando llamaron a la puerta principal. Ésta le regaló una mirada de desaprobación a la pelisalmón quien la veía divertida y bajó aún alegando a abrir la puerta.

-"Les gustan más así" ¿qué se cree? Si yo ya dejé en paz ese asunto de…él.- Sacudió su cabeza y al fin abrió la puerta.

-Ohaio. - Saludaron los chicos, sin embargo callaron nada más con verla. El silencio sólo fue interrumpido cuando Tsunami le chifló, y el más "maravillado" era (por una extraña razón) Ichinose. La chica llevaba un disfraz de hada y como había mencionado la falda estaba aproximadamente ocho dedos arriba de la rodilla. Con una blusa un poco escotada, botas debajo de la rodilla. Y un precioso par de alas con lentejuelas. Todo en distintos tonos de azul tornasol. Llevaba el pelo suelto un poco más rizado, una tiara puesta y ciertos caireles azul más oscuro. No era tonta y notó el por qué de su reacción, algo apenada se hizo a un lado lo más rápido que pudo para abrirles paso para entrar y que la dejaran de mirar, y más cierto castaño.

-P-pasen por favor. Las demás bajan en un momento.- Pasaron a la sala y la ojivioleta estaba un poco distanciada de los demás, sin embargo era Halloween y no se la pasaría roja y callada. Así que fue con los chicos en lo que terminaban de arreglarse.

-Cierra la boca que se te vana meter las moscas, Ichinose.- Se burlaba su mejor amigo sólo audiblemente para él.

-Cállate, Domon.- Se dio cuenta que la antigua delantera se dirigía a la estancia y fingió querer hablar con Midorikawa para dejarlos solos.

-Hola R-rika. - Le saludaba el jugador un poco nervioso.- Te…te ves muy bien.

-Ehhh gracias, también tu.- Llevaba puesto un disfraz de mago, con capa, chaleco negro, guantes blancos y un sombrero no muy grande. Se veía demasiado bien (¡CLARO QUE SÍ!) No pasó mucho tiempo para que se oyera el abrir de una puerta y voces acercándose más y más, al fin las demás terminaron y podrían salir ya. La primera en bajar fue Touko quien estaba vestida de gitana con collares y adornos algo estrafalarios, su cabello undulado y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

-WOOOOOOOOW.- Todos posaron su atención en Tsunami.- No, este, quiero decir que se ve bien, como seguramente la demás, jeje.- Se defendió como pudo. La siguiente fue Aki vestida de Gatubela con un traje MUY pegado al cuerpo, orejas, cola de gato y maquillada como felina. Podría decirse que el capitán se fijo por fin en algo más que no fueran balones de soccer, babeando y abriendo los ojos como platos. Y finalmente les siguió Haruna en un disfraz de vampiresa, muy revelador a los ojos de su hermano, mas ella se sentía bien y no por eso se lo cambiaría. Vestía una capa roja, las uñas pintadas al igual que la cara maquillada de negro y morado. Vestido arriba de la rodilla color negro con lentejuelas y botines. A pesar de que las cuatro se veían totalmente diferentes, Tachimukai no podía apartar la mirada de Haruna…mientras que Kido la veía con el seño fruncido mirando a todos lados para ver si alguien la miraba de manera "aprovechada".

Salieron a las calles repletas de niños con sus madres igualmente disfrazados corriendo de yerta en puerta pidiendo caramelos. Unas cuantas casas cubiertas de papel higiénico o espuma. Todos ellos seguían teniendo alma de niños y aprovecharon ese día para estar un rato juntos ya que la mayoría se encontraban ahí de visita después de tanto tiempo que regresaron a sus hogares. Después de tener sus bolsas algo llenas de caramelos, dineros y más cosas…y de que mirar a Midorikawa ser perseguido por varias veces por los más pequeños quienes pensaban que era un helado gigante, regresaron a casa de Rika.

Al entrar, muchos de tan cansados que estaban se fueron a tumbar directamente al sillón, otros intercambiaban dulces, y los restantes regañaban a Midorikawa por haber se terminado ya la mitad de sus dulces. _(Hago pausa para poner los disfraces de los restantes: Kido: Fantasma de la ópera. / Endo: Zombi/ Goenji: Científico loco. / Fubuki: Gladiador ensangrentado/ Domon: Rapero con u cuchillo atravesando su cabeza. / Handa: Hombre Lobo ^-^. / Tsunami: Sombrerero Loco. / Matsuno: Monje. / Kazemaru: Karateka ensangrentado [con el abdomen muuuy descubierto]/ Hiroto y Midorikawa: Extraterrestres de sus antiguos equipos del Instituto Alien [por eso confundieron a Mido con un helado enorme]/ Fudo: Freddy Kruger. Los demás imagínenselos ustedes)_ Y…

-¿Ya vieron a Tachimukai?- Susurró Touko a las demás. Cómo no verlo, Haruna lo miró por milésima vez en toda la noche. Se veía tan…contrastante. Quién diría que el tierno portero se disfrazaría de…

-El vampiro más sexy de todos.- Contestó Rika, Haruna estaba a punto de reclamarle pero no tenia caso alguno. Para qué negarlo. Ese traje lo hacía tan irresistiblemente tierno pero agregándole ligeros toques de villano. Y marcaba demasiado bien los músculos desarrollados gracias al entrenamiento.

-Y además vienen vestidos iguales, Haru.- Contestó Aki haciendo que ésta se sonrojara violentamente.

-Y eso qué, yo quise vestirme así y él igual. No por eso nos vamos a casar.- Replicó la pequeña.

-Pues quién sabe.- Contestaba Rika tomando una charola con algunas bebidas para los jugadores. Las tres la imitaron y salieron de la cocina. Sin embargo, los chicos quienes preparaban de una vez la videocasetera y otros simplemente hablando captaron su atención de nuevo en las demás lo cuál ya comenzaba ha hacerse un poco incómodo para ellas.

-Ustedes atiéndanlos. Yo voy por las películas y unas cobijas.- Habló Rika dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Mas las demás no eran tontas y se dieron cuentas que lo hacía para librarse de aquellas miradas "raras" y dejarlas a ellas con el problema.

-Es mucho. No podrás tú sola ¿Chicos, algún voluntario?- Preguntó Touko ganándose una mirada de odio de la anfitriona.

-¡Yo voy!- Se ofreció "alguien" de la nada levantándose de su lugar.

-Qué amable eres, Ichinose.- Exclamaba Aki un poco burlona mientras que Haruna trataba de no reírse al ver la cara de espanto de Rika.

-_"¡Me lleva la que me trajo!" _Sí, qué amable.- Sin nada más que hacer, ambos se dirigieron al segundo piso mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala pensando en qué filmes verían…

-Gracias por la ayuda. No creí que fuera tanto.- Rika tomó algunos discos los cuales contenían las películas y un par de cobijas.

-No hay problema, pero ¿tus padres no se enojarán? Ya es algo tarde.- Ichinose la imitó y la seguía cerrando la puerta y cuidándola de que no se cayera por las escaleras. Pasaron junto a un pequeño altar para la abuela y bisabuela de la chica.

-No te preocupes. Salieron para celebrar su aniversario de bodas.

-… ¿en día de muertos?

-Créeme, me lo he preguntado miles de veces…

-Haruna…- La aludida miró al proveniente de esa voz, ni estando dormida podría confundirla. Hizo un gran esfuerzo tratando de no oírse nerviosa. En toda la noche no habían podido tener una conversación de más de diez segundos porque Kido llegaba a interrumpir o simplemente no sabían qué decir. Pero eso no evitó que Haruna estuviera junto a él toda la noche.

-¿Dime, Tachi?-El aludido, un poco cabizbajo, jugaba con sus dedos y balbuceaba unas palabras las cuales no eran audibles para la chica.- Tachi, ¿podrías hablar un poco más fuerte? Casi no te escucho.- El joven portero tomó valor, tomó una de las manos de Haruna y se aclaró la voz.- Que...que… ¡te ves hermosa!-Ok, ella le pidió hablar un poco más fuerte pero el pequeño lo había gritado. Todos en la casa lo miraron incluyendo a los del segundo piso y unos cuantos que pasaban fuera de la casa, y en cuanto sintió la mirada de odio de Kido tras su nuca se escondió con la capa de Haruna.

-M-mira Kido, encontré algo interesante por… ¡allá!- Hiroto, como su "salvador", se llevó al estratega al otro lado de la estancia mostrándole quién sabe qué, y le hizo la seña a la chica indicándole que ya estaba bien. Sonrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en el portero.

-Y está bien. Y gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Me estás llamando "mentirosa"?

-¡No no no no! Es que…- Se apresuró a corregir el castaño, lo que menos quería es que se enojara con él, y menos si era la niña de la que se había enamorado desde que vio en Yokato.- …quería verme bien…sólo para ti.- No podía creerlo ¿verse bien…para ELLA? En qué sentido hablaba no lo sabía, de igual manera le encantaba imaginar que se lo decía como algo más que simples amigos…

-Aki…- La peliverde miró a Endo, notó que estaba algo tenso y como siempre se preocupó por él.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es que tú t-también te ves linda. Disculpa si no te lo había dicho.- Aki miró con ternura al portero ¿de verdad siempre seguirá siendo así? Eso esperaba.

-Muchas gracias Endo.

-Pero por qué quisiste vestirte de Gatúbela.- La chica parpadeó un par de veces.- ¿Qué por qué? Pues…no lo sé. Sólo se me dio la gana.- Ésta también notó cómo la miraba el portero, jamás había visto esa mirada, era una algo "lujuriosa". Al principio la cohibió pero un disfraz cambia todo, y aunque fuera por esa noche, no iba a ser la misma "Nena correcta".

-Y… ¿crees que me debería vestir así para el otro Halloween…Mamoru?- La chica se iba acercando poco a poco con los ojos entrecerrados parpadeando un par de veces y sonriéndole, el portero retrocedió…y luego se dio cuenta que sería un estúpido se desaprovechaba.

-¿Por qué no? Te ves preciosa.- Y para su buena o mala suerte, entre juegos y empujones Goenji sin querer empujó un poco al castaño haciendo que…bueno…

-¡EL CAPITAN Y AKI SE ESTÁN BESANDO!- Exclamó Matsuno haciendo que todos fijaran su mirada a la "parejita". Éstos avergonzados trataban de explicar lo sucedido, mas nadie les creyó. Y mejor así.

-Ya acomódense.- Rika llegaba en ese momento con Ichinose con todo lo necesario. Los demás fueron por lo que faltaba de la cocina (palomitas, refrescos, más dulces, etc.) Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de Rika (sorry por esto).

-¿Alguien puede abrir? Ahora voy.-Gritaba Rika desde la sala acomodando todo junto a Kazuya.

-Voy yo.- Handa se levantó del sofá quitando los pies de encima de él a Max, Tsunami y todos los que lo estorbaban.- ¿Diga…?

-Ahhh, soy Shouko, prima de Rika. Me dijo que podía venir.- Una niña con orejas de gato apareció frente a la puerta pero Handa no la dejaba pasar ni decía nada. De hecho ¡no hacía nada!- ¿Hola?

-¡Hola! Quiero decir, hola. Pasa, Rika ahorita viene.- Al fin se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, y por algún motivo, el castaño sentía que debía saber quién era ella. -Ehhh perdón pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le cuestionó algo nervioso.

-Jaja, te lo dije hace un momento. Me llamo Shouko.- Handa se sentía algo así como un estúpido.- _"Nisiquera puse atención"_ Handa, mucho gusto.- Después de una rápida presentación con el equipo con el equipo y de que no se le despegara de Handa en toda la noche, se acomodaron por toda la sala, en los sillones y en el piso y se pusieron a ver "Hostel" (de mis favoritas).

-¡Amo éstas películas!- Exclamó Tsunami, sin embargo nadie con excepción de Tachimukai le hizo caso.

- Como por qué.

-¡Porque así las chicas se aferran a ti! Si no, espérate a que comience.- Y después de un rato los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Y como era de esperarse, Touko se encontraba pegada casi literalmente a Tsunami aferrándose un poco más al surfista en determinadas escenas. Aunque no en todas ya que había ocasiones en donde Tsunami era la que soltaba el gritillo de chica y se abrazaba más a Touko.

-Tsunami, me aplastas. No me abraces tan fuerte.- Le reclamaba la chica al pelirosa.

-¿Qué no te abrace tanto? ¿Oséa que sí puedo pero no mucho?- preguntaba el chico con mirada pícara. Touko fingió enojo y sin perder el orgullo ni la sonrisa le contestó.

- Entendiste bien.- Ella se recostó en su pecho mientras él no la soltaba de entre sus brazos, Tsunami le dedicó una mirada y una seña de victoria o quizá de "¿Te fijaste?" a Tachimukai quién los observaba. En varias ocasiones trataba de pasar su brazo atrás de Haruna para atraerla un poco más a él pero se arrepentía en el momento en que sentí la pesada mirada de Kido en él, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo paraqué el hermanito celoso no se sentara en medio de los dos, iba a ser verdaderamente incomodo no sólo para ellos.

-¡LA VA A MATAAAAAAAAAAR!- Gritó Endo asustando más a algunos mientras abrazaba más a Aki sin darse cuenta que apoyó su cabeza en, bueno, el pecho de la peliverde. Ésta al momento se puso colorada pero por las luces apagadas no se notaba.

-E-endo.- Abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón tan rápido como pido disculpándose con Aki y provocando cierta confusión en los demás ya que no habían visto el pequeño "incidente". Después de que varios soltaran el aire aliviados, encendieron las luces. La película había terminado, aún así seguía tres o cuatro más.

-"¡No lo entienden! ¡Esa alma jamás descansará en paz! Está entre nosotros ¡Y…esa persona es….!"

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaron todos los presentes a coro.

-¿¡Qué le pasó a las luces!- Exclamó Touko. En efecto, las luces de un momento a otro se apagaron. Goenji y Kazemaru se levantaron y vieron a por la ventana hacia la calle.

-Parece que hay un apagón en toda la cuadra.- Anunció Kazemaru.

-No se ve nada.- Goenji regresaba a su lugar mientras los demás seguían algo alterados.- Creí que esto sólo pasaba en las películas.

-¡NO ASUSTES MÁS!- Gritaron todos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Exclamó Midorikawa quién se comía de montones los dulces para calmarse.

-Creo que tenemos velas arriba. Voy por ellas.- Se levantó seguida por Ichinose quien se ofreció a ayudarla una vez más.

Mientras tanto en la sala una que otra vez se estremecían más, podían oírse cuetes y ligeras explosiones fuera de la casa. Tachimukai con siempre era de los más nerviosos sin embargo notó que Haruna temblaba y a veces sollozaba. Los demás no se dieron cuenta porque hablaban para bajar un poco los nervios.

-Haruna…cálmate por favor.- Le susurró el castaño.- Verás que pronto regresará la luz.- Aunque no la viera le sonrió abiertamente dejando de temblar.

-Gracias, Tachi. Por siempre estar conmigo.- Sn embargo esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del portero. Es cierto; siempre estaba con ella, pero como compañeros no le era suficiente. No se conformaba. Aun en la penumbra tomó la mano de la gerente y para evitar que dijera algo puso su dedo índice en su boca. Ésta lo comprendió y se levantaron sin que se dieran cuenta, tratando de no chocar con los muebles. La guió como pudo a la cocina.

-Es cierto, Haru-chan.- susurró el joven.

_-"¿Haru-chan?"_ ¿Qué es cierto?- le cuestionó la joven aún sorprendida por el seudónimo anterior.

-Que siempre he estado por ti y para ti.

-Y es cierto. Gracias.

-Pero…- La chica notó cómo cada vez había menos distancia entre ellos ¿cómo lo sabía? Al sentir el cálido aliento de Tachimukai mezclado con su loción más cerca cada vez de ella. Retrocedió un poco mas topó con pared, y eso le dio la oportunidad a Tachimukai de no dejarla escapar.- No basta. Quiero estar para ti tiempo completo. Todo el tiempo.- Y quién diría que el tímido portero besó la mejilla de Haruna, pero no fue todo.

-Tachi….- El aludido comenzó a darle fugaces besos desde la mejilla hasta la boca, y de ahí descendió hasta el cuello, mordiendo ligeramente éste con sus colmillos falsos. Haruna no ponía resistencia alguna y acariciaba al cabello de Tachimukai. Se separaron después.

-¿Quisiera ésta hermosa sexy dama ser la vampiresa inmortal de éste humilde vampiro?- le cuestionó el joven portero, ésta no hizo mas que lanzarse a él pasando sus brazos por su cuello y besándolo…

-¿Escuchan eso?- Handa, aun abrazado de Shouko, hizo que todos se callaran. Se escuchaban ligeros chasqueos de la cocina.

-Quizá es un grillo.- Respondió Domon restándole importancia.

-No. Suena como…- Kido atrajo la atención de todos.- Como si… ¡COMO SI ALGUIEN ESTUVIERA BESANDO A MI TIERNA HERMANA EN LA COCINA!- El radar de hermano sobre protector jamás se equivocaba, y ésta vez tampoco le había fallado.

-Las luces de las casas están regresando.- Avisó Rika. Todos miraban y efectivamente la energía regresaba a las casas y en un momento dado regresó la luz a la casa de la ojivioleta antes de poder prender las velas. Aunque era una buena noticia, no era el momento más apropiado para Tachimukai y Haruna.

-¡Miren en la cocina!- Hicieron caso a Tsunami y miraron sólo para encontrarse al joven portero mordiéndole el cuello a la chica mientras ésta lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Por inercia todas las miradas regresaron a posarse en Kido.

-¡TACHIMUKAAAAAAAAAI!- El mencionado volteó separándose al instante de la peliazul. Ésta también se dio cuenta de que al fin hacía regresado la electricidad.

-¡TACHIMUKAI, NO CERRASTE LA PUERTA!- Le reprendió al chico.

-¡Yo qué iba a saber que regresaría justo ahora!-Se defendió. Pero ni hacerse los tontos y dejar que pasara el tiempo, hacía que Kido se calmara, incluso eso lo enfurecía más.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué saboreabas a mi hermana!- El chico de rastras se dirigía a paso firme y molesto hacia el castaño pero su hermana se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Nos pueden dejar un momento a solas? Tengo que hablar con mi onii-chan.- Los demás obedecieron y volvieron a la sala a elegir el próximo filme y otros más a burlarse del portero, despidiéndose de él y deseándole suerte para no acabar en coma. Excepto Tsunami quien lo felicitaba por "haberse convertido en un hombre".

-Haruna, quiero que me expliques en éste instante…-Lo que Kido no sabía es que no sería como las otras veces. Su hermana no sería reprendida para después ella disculparse. ¿Disculparse? No tenía por qué. Y eso se lo dejaría bien claro a su hermano.

-¡Ahora tú me vas a escuchar a mi!- El jugador se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de su inocente hermana.- Vas a dejarme en paz, y vas a fingir que aquí no pasó nada…

-¿Ah sí? Dame una buena razón para que no salga y le parta la cara a Yuuki.

-Porque si vuelves a armar un escándalo…le diré a Fudo que no era cierto que sólo quedaba una talla más chica para su disfraz. Que lo inventaste para que le quedara más apretada la ropa y que se le marcaran más los bíceps y "aquello"… Ahora sí ¿ibas a hacer algo, hermanito?- Kido sin decir una sola palabra más salió de la cocina un poco tenso seguido por la gerente.

-¡Ven acá cuñado!- Corrió hacia el portero y lo abrazó como un miembro más de la familia la cuál no veía hace años. Bendito sea el chantaje. Pero volvieron a casi infartarse al ver a un rayo caer mientras la puerta se abría violentamente dando a observar la sombra de alguien con hacha y capucha.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Sin embargo, la "sombra" se acercó más a ellos dándose a conocer de nuevo.

-Matsuno, ¿dónde estabas?- le cuestionó Fubuki aún algo agitado.

-Salí a averiguar qué había pasado. Parece ser que un transformador tuvo un corto pero ya está arreglado. Eso era lo que explotaba.

-Me hubieras avisado y te acompañaba.- Le reclamaba el delantero peliplateado.

-Ah sí, para que todas las niñitas te vuelvan a perseguir queriéndose tomar la foto contigo otra vez, Gladiador.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No las culpo.

-No seas tan humilde.- Le respondía con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar del Fubuki, el atractivo gladiador y siéntense que ya va a comenzar la otra.- Exigía Rika.

-¿Osea perdón?

-Ehhh nada, Ichinose. No dije nada.- Volvieron a acomodarse comiendo tanta chatarra les diera la gana, per ésta a Kido ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza sentarse cerca de su hermana, y también aprovecho para sentarse junto a Fudo quien lo miraba con indiferencia. O eso creía.

Mientras Aki ronroneaba junto a Endo usando de excusa los cuerpos decapitados y el fantasma loco de la tele para los arrumacos, y mientras que Tsunami de vez en cuando miraba a Touko esperando el momento de un grito o una muerte para atraparla en brazos, Rika miraba atenta la película. L verdad desde niña le encantaban éste tipo de filmes. En ciertas ocasiones Ichinose la miraba de reojo sonriéndole y de nuevo regresando su mirada al televisor. En determinado momento tomó su sombrero de su traje y se lo quitó, Rika se había dado cuenta pero seguía con la mirada fija al televisor. Lo miró de reojo y notó que Ichinose metió la mano al interior del sombrero tal cual y un mago lo hace y sostenía algo pero no veía con claridad qué sostenía.

-¡DETRÁS DE TI!- Domon quién estaba sentado en el piso con ese grito sobresaltó al castaño haciendo que lanzara hacia arriba aquello que sostenía. Rika miró hacia arriba y sintió que ese "algo" le cayó. Lo tomó entre manos; una rosa blanca

-_For you_.- Miró a Ichinose y éste se limitó a subir los hombros y sin dejar de sonreír puso atención de nuevo a la película. La chica aspiró levemente el aroma de aquella flor y no la soltó en toda la noche.

Después de acabar de ver una película más se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Unos encima de otros, en el suelo, en el sofá como cupieran. Y a la mañana siguiente despertaron a desayunar, todos excepto Midorikawa quien despertó con un espantoso dolor de estómago por tanto dulce ingerido la noche anterior.

-Buenos días.- Saludaba Haruna entrando a la cocina de la mano de Tachimukai. Kido fingió desinterés y murmuró ciento y un maldiciones antes de dar el sorbo a su jugo. El desayuno siguió completamente normal hasta que…

-Oee Goenji.- El trigueño miró a Rika quien lo miraba con cierta inquietud.

-Dime, Rika.

-No recuerdo bien pero… ¿Están seguros que tú y Kazemaru vieron que a todas las casas les faltaba luz?

-Sí, no hay duda.- Miraron ala peliazul quien se tensaba al momento y su rostro se tornaba pálido.

-¿Estas bien, Rika?- Le cuestionaba Ichinose, y se preocupó aún más al notar que temblaba levemente.

-Sí, sólo que...- La delantera fijó su vista en Max y éste enseguida notó que le quería preguntar algo.- Max ¿te dijeron que fue un transformador lo que provocó el apagón?

-Sí, le pregunté a una de las vecinas de a lado, aunque me miraron medio raro cuando vieron que salí de tu casa.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Aki ahora era la intrigada.

-Es que…se me olvidó que ésta casa tiene su propio sistema eléctrico.

-¿A qué te refieres, Rika?- Endo quien había tomado asiento junto a Aki también estaba interesando en la preocupación de su compañera.

-Me refiero que…aunque haya un apagón en veinte cuadras a la redonda, ni esta ni la de enfrente se ven afectadas ya que tienen su propia fuente de energía. Jamás se pueden quedar sin luz.

-Por eso a tus vecinas se les hizo raro ver a Max preguntar por la luz, si se supone que en tu casa jamás se iría.- Aclaró Kido.

Eso es cierto.- Interrumpió Shouko.- Y la luz se fue justo cuando Fudo entró a la cocina.

-¿Yo qué? En ningún momento me levanté del sofá.- Explicaba el jugador mordiendo un plátano y tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

-Pero yo ayer también vi cómo alguien entraba a la cocina.- Dijo Touko.- Y era igual que tú, con las garras de tu disfraz y la cara quemada o algo así.

-Pues yo jamás vi que Fudo se moviera.- Interrumpió Kazemaru.

-Y si no fue él, quién demonios entró aye…- Rika no pudo proseguir ya que la puerta de la cocina que en ese momento estaba abierta se cerró de golpe haciendo retumbar ligeramente a las paredes. Corrieron a la sala abriendo la puerta de nuevo pero sólo vieron cómo una sombra se desvanecía por debajo de la entrada principal. Y efectivamente con la misma apariencia del traje de Fudo.

-Mm-e parece qué… ¿qué tal s-si seguimos d-desayunando?- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Fubuki aunque sabían que el susto no se les quitaba en dos o tres semanas…

-Lo que pasó en la mañana sí me dio miedo.- Le explicaba Haruna a su Vampiro quien la abrazaba por detrás y la atraía más hacia él.

-No te preocupes. No dejaré que nadie lastime a mi vampiresa.

-¿Te quitaste los colmillos?- La chica hizo un puchero lo cual le causó una leve risa al chico.

-Sí, es que me molestaban ya. A propósito ¿cómo le hiciste para que tu hermano nos dejara en paz?

-Digamos que tengo mis propios "colmillos" para convencerlo.- Aun así Tachimukai se quedó con una mirada confusa, le restó importancia. Le quedaba mucho tiempo junto a su "vampiresa" para que se lo explicara.- ¿Sabes qué? Deberías conservar la capa.- Le sugirió la chica tomando la capara de él de la noche anterior y volviéndosela a poner.

-¿Para qué?

-Tómala.- El castaño la obedeció. La tomó y la levantó cubriendo a los dos de la vista de cualquier intruso. La peliazul aprovecho, tomó su rostro con las dos manos y lo besó tiernamente.

-Ya veo para qué. Me la quedo.

-Hora que lo pienso… ¿Será por eso que mi onii-chan usa su capa en todos lados?

-Tal vez ¿quieres preguntarle a Fudo?-le sugirió divertido el portero. Haruna le sonrió y mientras lo tomaba de la mano lo llevó a la estancia con los demás.

Ese día aprendieron muchas cosas:

Que aunque uno no quiera, siempre habrá coincidencias que te abrirán los ojos, aunque sean simples disfraces de Halloween.

Que el mejor traje para Tachimukai era de vampiro.

Que a Rika le quedaban mejor las faldas cortas (comprobado por Ichinose. Pruebas realizadas gracias al científico loco Goenji).

Que deben sedar a Midorikawa antes de salir a pedir dulces.

Que a Endo le encantan las "gatitas", y que no es tan tonto.

Que los magos no sólo sacan conejos de sus sombreros, sino rosas.

Que Fubuki es el más sexy gladiador del mundo.

Que los padres de Rika estaban locos por haberse casado el día de muertos.

Que no todo lo que ves en las películas en falso, y lo crees hasta que te sucede.

Que tal vez Fudo tiene un primo perdido y asustó a todos.

Que Handa y Shouko se llevan demasiado bien.

Que la casa de Rika tal vez está embrujada.

Que a Domon no le queda mal el estilo Rap.

Que Hiroto siempre se vería genial en traje de alien.

Que la mejor pareja para el Sombrerero Loco es una Gitana.

Que la razón por la que Kido siempre usa capa es por las mil y un cosas que pueden hacer detrás de ella.

Y la más importante…

Que no sólo en las películas en importante asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta, o si no, te puedes enfrentar al demonio del hermano celoso; el más terrible de todos.

-Tachimukai, ¿qué te parece si hacemos nuestra saga de "Crepúsculo"?

-Pero yo soy el que muerdo.

-Claro, mi sexy chupasangre.

-¿Y qué esperamos…?

**Al principio se iba a llamar más o menos _"1 2 3 por Tachi y Haruna besandose detrás de la capa de Kido Onii-chan"_ o algo así pero no cabía XD.**

**I-I love you like a song, baby**… **And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat…es que he traído esa canción toda la semana. ****Cuando lo empecé a escribir pensé que primero giraba en torno a Haruna por lo del disfraz y todo y luego pensé que sería lindo que ella y Tachimukai fueran como la "pareja central", son tan moooooes ^-^ ¡ya regresé de mi descansito (ni tanto)! Al principio iba a vestir a Tachi de Hombre Lobo, luego pensé en sus colmillos, y luego seme vino cómo aprovechó mejor sus colmillos y lo cambié por el vampiro, igual que Haruna, qué casualidad. También aclaro que en el fic todos viven en Raimon por ese tiempo, rentan casas o algo así. Y hubiera quedado mejor de no haber sido porque se apagó la maldita computadoras por segunda vez, borró la mitad de la historia y tuve que volver a hacerla TTT_TTT. Ah y perdóooon por la parte de Handa y "su acompañante" de verdad intenté pero no me pude resistir *w* amo a ese niño, y fue chiquito. ¿Les gustó? ¿Mejor lo borró? ¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Que la suerte los acompañe, pidan muchos dulces y espanten a los niños! Y coman mucho pan de muerto, por lo menos aquí en México lo comemos mucho. Peace!**


End file.
